Concours de jalousie
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Une soirée entre filles, une relation secrète, quelques verres en trop et un concours stupide proposé par Ruby. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Regina Mills pour rappeler à tout le monde à qui était réellement Emma...


**Salut salut ! Voilà le OS comme prévu le jeudi soir (comment ça je suis en retard ?! Il est 23h55, on est jeudi.) !**

 **Prompt également pris sur ceux de la SQ Week Challenge, "Jealousy" (Jalousie), qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne soirée/journée/nuit/ect...**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à ABC !**

* * *

Il s'agissait d'une simple soirée entre amies, une simple soirée entre filles comme tout le monde en fait dans les grandes villes. Rien de plus simple. Pourtant Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Depuis trois mois qu'Emma et elle avaient commencé à se voir secrètement, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée avec elle dans une soirée de ce genre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Si elle avait accepté d'y aller, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle savait que la présence de la blonde la rendrait supportable. Mais elle n'était pas prête à ce que leur relation soit rendue publique, et cette soirée mettait en danger leur secret.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur son reflet. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'elle se contemplait dans le miroir, vérifiant chaque détail, remettant en place la moindre mèche rebelle et s'assurant que tout était parfait. Ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se précipita en bas des escaliers et ouvrit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Évidemment que la soirée se passait au manoir, où d'autre? Cela arrangeait Regina qui se sentait en sécurité chez elle, elle connaissait le terrain, elle était maître de la situation.

Elle sourit à Ruby et Belle qui venaient d'arriver.

"Bonsoir."

Elles lui rendirent son sourire et entrèrent.

"Où est-ce que je peux ranger ça?"

La jeune louve leva un sac contenant à vue de nez, trois bouteilles.

"Il y a de la place dans le réfrigérateur si tu veux."

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était familière avec la maison de Regina, depuis que le groupe de filles s'était rapproché pour former une amitié improbable, elle venait souvent discuter avec la mairesse. Le temps qu'elle revienne, Regina et Belle avaient accueilli Mary-Margaret et ses pizzas faites maison. Elles riaient ensemble doucement comme si leur passé n'avait plus aucune importance, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

"Emma n'est toujours pas là?"

Regina grimaça.

"La ponctualité ne semble pas être le fort de Miss Swan."

Elle se remémora les nombreux rendez-vous où Emma avait eu du retard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"À quoi tu penses Regina?

-Comment?

-Tu souris."

Les joues de la brune prirent une teinte rouge cramoisie, elle devait vraiment être plus prudente.

"Oh je..."

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus.

"Sauvée par le gong."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, observée de loin par ses amies.

"Miss Swan, il était temps.

-Je sais, je sais."

Elle entra dans la pièce les mains en l'air en signe de rémission.

"Pongo s'est échappé à la fin de mon service, j'ai dû aller le chercher.

-Si ma mémoire est exacte ton service s'achevait à dix-huit heures. Il est presque vingt-et-une heures.

-Il s'est enfui vers le pont, en le coursant j'ai glissé et je suis tombée dans l'eau.

-Oh... Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Ruby observait ses deux amies échanger. Elle n'était pas une experte en amour -il faut dire que dévorer son petit-ami ne rentre pas dans la case "relation parfaite"- mais cette façon de parler... Elle cachait quelque chose.

"Bref, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte."

La blonde hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle prit le temps de détailler la tenue de Regina et constata qu'elle avait mis sa robe noire. Elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou et soulignait parfaitement ses formes. Ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur par une paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux et l'ensemble donnait un mélange parfait entre la mère sérieuse et la femme prête à s'amuser. Emma était impressionnée.

"Très bon choix."

Et avec un clin d'œil elle se dirigea vers le salon, laissant une Regina gênée et contente à la fois. Elle ferma la porte et la suivit, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les verres se vidaient les uns après les autres sur la table, tout comme les bouteilles. La conversation n'avait jamais été aussi facile, et si Ruby n'avait pas proposé ce jeu stupide, la soirée aurait été sans accroc. Mais Ruby l'avait proposé et presque imposé à tout le monde. Les inhibitions étaient levées et chacune se savait plus joueuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

"C'est simple, Emma verra rien.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait me demander mon avis? C'est mon corps merde.

-Langage Miss Swan.

-Oh mon dieu, 'Gina! Je dois être à deux grammes, pitié."

L'utilisation du surnom surpris Regina. Emma ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, et elle se rendit compte que cela ne la dérangeait pas tellement que ce soit en public également.

"On est en décembre, personne verra rien!

-Et puis tu as perdu le jeu Emma, tu as un gage et je choisis ça."

Les jeux d'alcools étaient vraiment les pires. Et personne n'était aussi mauvais que la blonde. Comme à son habitude, sa défaite avait été cuisante et rapide.

"Belle, tu vas pas t'y mettre. Mary aide moi!"

Elle se retourna vers sa mère et la vit endormie sur le canapé, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton.

"Pitoyable. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas de ta mère que tu tiens ton gène pour l'alcool.

-Nah.

-Allez Em', s'il te plaît!"

L'intéressée grogna mais céda.

"Okay mais vous y allez doucement.

-Yes! Belle, le bandeau steuplait."

Emma ferma les yeux. Un concours de suçons, un concours de suçons pour des femmes d'une trentaine d'années. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis le lycée et ne s'attendait certainement pas à faire ça avec Belle, le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Méchante Reine de ses contes de fées.

"Et puis pourquoi les yeux bandés?

-Pour pas que tu fasses de favoritisme.

-Et qui je favoriserais?

-À toi de me le dire."

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir. Cela passa inaperçu sur ses joues déjà rosies par l'alcool mais elle était certaine que Ruby pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son visage.

"Bouge pas trésor, on va décider de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

-Comme si je pouvais bouger à l'aveugle. Pas envie de me tuer."

Les trois femmes rirent et s'échappèrent. À vrai dire, Regina détestait cette idée. Le simple fait d'imaginer les mains d'une autre sur le corps d'Emma la révulsait. Elle était à elle, et partager ne faisait pas partie de ses options. Seulement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle devait se retenir de chasser tout le monde et noter dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait rappeler à Emma à qui elle était vraiment.

"Bon, Belle tu passes la première, ensuite c'est moi et on envoie 'Gina pour finir le travail."

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom mais remarqua vite que Ruby se moquait d'elle. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, accompagnée de Belle.

"Go."

Elles se dirigèrent vers Emma qui chantonnait toute seule.

"Fini de rire Miss Swan, on passe aux choses sérieuses."

La blonde se stoppa immédiatement à l'entente de la voix de Regina, le jeu commençait maintenant.

Belle s'approcha timidement d'Emma et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Avec un encouragement silencieux de Ruby elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du shérif et approcha sa bouche de son cou. Elle posa délicatement ses dents sur la peau immaculée de sa victime et commença son travail. Emma pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus de place, la sensation n'était pas désagréable mais elle était sure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Regina. Sa brune à elle était plus... Sauvage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Belle se retira, laissant sur son passage une marque rouge et un peu de salive qu'elle enleva avec son pouce. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre qu'une autre bouche vint se coller à son cou. Plus à la base cette fois, à la limite de l'épaule. Celui-ci était plus confiant et effectué avec plus d'expertise. Ruby jouait des dents et de la langue avec une habileté déconcertante et cela tira à la blonde un léger gémissement.

Regina observait la scène, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Le spectacle de Belle avait déjà était pénible mais il n'était rien face à celui qu'offrait Ruby. La brune savait y faire et Emma appréciait cela. Une envie de jeter les deux femmes hors de chez elle et de prendre la blonde sur le canapé la parcourut mais elle la réprima. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien de plus. Emma l'aimait elle. Personne d'autre. Mais cette vue l'insupportait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ruby se décolla du shérif, elle laissa un dernier coup de langue sur la zone encore sensible et se retira, un sourire de fierté largement visible sur son visage. Elle fit un signe de tête à Regina qui se leva aussitôt. À son tour de jouer.

Contrairement à ses deux amies, elle ne se mit pas sur le canapé mais à califourchon sur Emma. Les cuisses serrées autour de la taille de la blonde, elle écarta avec sensualité les cheveux qui la gênaient et s'attaqua à l'autre côté du cou. L'alcool supprimait ses inquiétudes, elle se mît à jouer avec la peau si tendre sous ses dents, à la torturer doucement, alternant morsure et succion. Elle voulait marquer son territoire, cette femme était à elle, et à personne d'autre. Sans s'en rendre contre, ses hanches avaient commencé à onduler lentement contre Emma, augmentant la friction entre elles. La blonde le sentait aussi, et n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne sur elle. Dès la première seconde, lorsqu'une délicate odeur sucrée avait effleuré ses narines, elle avait su.

Ignorant les règles fixées par Ruby, elle porta ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et pencha la tête en arrière.

"'Gina..."

Le surnom avait été murmuré, à peine audible. Si les deux spectatrices n'avaient pas été si captivées par le spectacle, elles l'auraient manqué.

Satisfaite de sa prestation, Regina décolla sa bouche sur cou de sa petite-amie et y déposa un dernier baiser avant de lui mordiller doucement l'oreille et d'y murmurer:

"Tu es à moi."

Emma ne pouvait pas répondre, sa mâchoire pendait dans le vide, béate. Elle n'en revenait pas, la brune venait de se livrer à un spectacle qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation.

Elle émergea doucement de sa transe au son de Ruby tapant dans ses mains.

"Merci pour le Lap Dance les filles!"

Regina rougit violemment et ôta doucement le bandeau des yeux d'Emma.

"Il commence à se faire tard..."

En réalité le shérif n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, mais elle voulait être seule avec la brune pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sienne.

"Oh non ma grande! Tu ne nous mettras pas dehors comme ça!"

Regina était assise à côté d'Emma, sa main toujours posée sur sa cuisse.

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi Miss Lucas? Vous êtes chez moi il me semble."

L'intéressée sourit et se tourna vers la blonde.

"Je connais la réponse mais pour être sûre... Qui a gagné?"

Emma leva timidement la main, trois doigts levés.

"Félicitations Regina! Mais il m'a semblé que tu n'en étais pas à ton coup d'essai.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Ruby.

-Oh mais si.

-Ça fait combien de temps?"

Belle, qui était alors restée silencieuse, les regarda chacune leur tour, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Trois mois.

-Trois mois?!"

Les deux femmes s'étaient exclamées en même temps et avaient réussi à tirer Mary Margaret de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa la scène de loin.

"Et vous couchez ensemble depuis tout ce temps sans nous l'avoir dit?

-Porn..."

L'intervention de la brunette fit sourire Regina qui la regarda sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

"On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Bon... Je suis définitivement trop saoule pour parler de ça ce soir. Demain... Ou un autre jour... Il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion.

-Quand tu veux Rub'."

Emma souriait, ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux de Regina. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir en parler avec ses amies. Certes, elle ne s'était pas imaginé l'annoncer comme ça mais il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien.

"Dernière question et on vous laisse à votre... Peu importe ce que vous faites.

-On t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as murmuré à l'oreille à la fin de ton petit numéro, très charmant au demeurant, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on entende?"

Regina jeta un regard plein de luxure à la blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

"Emma, dis leur ce que je t'ai murmuré. Je pense que le message sera beaucoup plus clair s'il vient de toi."

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant que la brune décida d'ignorer. Emma aussi devait comprendre que lorsque Regina Mills a une idée, personne ne se met en travers de son chemin.

Ruby et Belle fixaient désormais intensément leur amie, attendant pour une réponse.

"Elle m'a dit... Que j'étais à elle.

-Exactement. Maintenant mesdames, si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de monter dans le taxi qui est devant, je pourrais rappeler à Miss Swan à quel point elle est à moi."

Belle semblait gênée, Ruby était très amusée et Mary Margaret... Dormait toujours mais elles étaient heureuses pour leurs amies. Ruby s'approcha d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras mais le regard de la mairesse lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle avait suffisamment touché la blonde pour la soirée.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière les trois femmes, Regina se retourna vers Emma.

"Fini les secrets.

-On dirait bien."

Les mains de la brune vinrent encadrer violemment le visage de sa compagne avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse avec fougue.

"Mais maintenant, c'est toi, moi, et le canapé qui me nargue depuis toutes ces bêtises que nous a fait faire Miss Lucas."

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête et embrassa l'autre femme, se laissant entraîner vers le canapé comme une créature docile. Les lèvres de Regina descendirent sur sa mâchoire, mordillant légèrement la peau sur son passage. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille, prit entre ses dents le lobe et joua avec quelques secondes. Et, comme pour être sûre que tout était clair, elle répéta doucement.

"À moi."

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce OS ! J'en ai un dernier que je posterai demain soir mais qui est tout simple. J'avais prévu des OS pour toute la semaine de Challenge donc je vais prendre le temps de les écrire et les publier de temps en temps !**

 **Bisous les Loulous :***


End file.
